Tiger in Beacon
by NerDeath
Summary: Landed in RWBY universe i could stand. But been turned into animal, who kill me? Not so much. Find how i will deal in world full of grimm and dust, as animal. Ratem M as always in my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my readers. I got something new for you. Yes another story, just like me. But don't worry, I don't abandon any story. They are just stopped because I don't have ideas. Nothing more or less.**

 **As you can see another story in RWBY universe but this will be different. I checked the site and didn't find any story with this concept. So this will be quite unique. And I hope enjoyable.**

 **As for origin, one time I found funny compliant of animals with tigers in main role. And it gave me idea for story.**

 **Ok standard I don't own RWBY just me. I think so. So of with the STORY.**

 **China, near mountains of Guangdong.**

I was walking down with path through dense jungle. Sun was high on the clear sky. It was hot and it was humid. Mosquitoes were really pain in the ass. Almost literally. I was wearing short, white T-shirt and short to half of my hips trousers perfect for this kind of environment. On head I got my black sunglasses and hat.

I couldn't believe my luck. It was the best what happen to me in my entire life. To win first prize in tournament without even caring if I win or not. Tournament was sword fight. I give a shot at it. Mostly because I badly wanted to fight. Win or not, important was it was fun. And I got good talent with fighting. Almost like it was my inborn talent. Most through my yet short life I always was good with mostly any kind of weapons. Only throwing wasn't my best category.

So I took part in it. First few round were quite easy. Fight till you got strength or opponent forfeits. Last battle was my favorite. I was fighting with guy who trained almost whole his life. My body was shaking with excitement. I still remember sometimes this fight.

 **Flashback**

I was standing on large arena on old coliseum in Croatia. It was quiet big, and old for sure. I was there with my parents for vacation. We decided to come again but now closer to Italy to visit Rome later. When we were going through city a guy wearing old armor like in ancient Rome talked to us.

"Welcome, are you interested in event which will be soon?"-he ask with polite and smile. Dad try ask but he couldn't speak with him. His English hurt my ears. I stopped him and ask.

"What kind of event?"

"There will be tournament held in the old coliseum. People will fight with each other, one on one. Everybody above 18 can take part in it."-he said. My eyes shine with excitement. Finally place where I could fight. In my city wasn't much place to fight. I turned to my parents with big smile and determination.

"He is saying that there is tournament in old coliseum. Tell me we're going there? PLEASE?!"-I beg them. Parents sweat dropped at my behavior. Sometimes I act like child. Dad said.

"Why not, we should see it. And why you wanna go?

"I wanna take part in it. He said I can so why not?-I said with excitement. Mom frowned.

"And what if something happens to you?"-Mom asks. I pout and wave my hand in the air.

"If I don't get hurt it won't be so fun. Say something daaaaad."-I said. Dad laughs and says to mother.

"Come on honey. Let him go. We would watch his fights. I'm sure he will be alright."-Dad said. Mom crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine, but I don't wanna hear your complaining after fights, that something hurt you understand?"-She asks. I nodded rapidly and turn to man.

"Lead the way~~!"-I said happy. Man laughed and led us.

 **Skin time, finally round**

I walked at arena where my opponent was waiting. He was armed with sword and shield. I decide to go with double sword. I know a lot about fighting and weapons. Mostly because ancient and medieval ages are my favorite. He will be slow with shield so I need surpass him with speed. I was still tired after my last fight but nothing to worry about.

My opponent was gut with slender body, wearing shirt, light pants and some kind of boots, I didn't recognize. Maybe special made for fighting, I didn't care. I looked around the arena. People were cheering at us. I didn't see my parents in this crowd of people. Commentator said through microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Here are two most skilled fighters who take part in our tournament. They showed high level of discipline and skills. On the one side we got Leon Cervara. A young men who dedicate his life in tournament. On the other side we got Polish boy. He is known as...Kenpachi… whatever that means. Anyway. He showed good skill at defensive and counter attacks. One of our teachers here, said he didn't fight with skill but intuition. It's rare to have such talent. So let the fight begin!"-commentator shout.

People cheer at us. I smiled when he read my nick name I choose to fight. I walked to middle of arena to meet opponent. Judge walked to us. I spoke to guy.

"I hope you fight well. I wanna get really good fight. I will say something. Don't drop your guard, keep your sense sharp."-I smiled evilly. I knew I probably will lose fast, but little teasing don't hurt anybody, right. He huffed and said.

"You should worry about yourself, peasant. You don't stand a chance."-he respond I frown but I shrug.

"So another gut with stick-in-ass. Really this is getting bored. Fine."-i pulled my sword and get ready to fight. "I will kick your sorry ass."-I said with mocking smile. He pulls his sword and covers himself with shield revealing only eyes.

"That's my line. You will regret fighting with me."

"Ma, ma not so tense. Do you beat me or I you, it's matter we will get some fun."-I said and looked at him with eyes of fighter. He frown but didn't move. Judge look at us and wave hand from above shouting.

"BEGIN!"-he jumps away to give us space.

We didn't charge at each other. We stood there for a few second looking at gaps in our defenses. I curse in mind. This shield will be really pain in ass. I saw him get impatient and charge at me with shield still up. I prepare to block his attack. I knew this move he will try hit me with shield and the try slash from below. Playing games sometimes gives advantage.

He charges at me and tries to hit with shield, but I step aside. He then spins himself aiming with his sword at my head. I cross my swords to block it. Our swords collide.

"Strong!"-I said in my mind. He then try hit me with leg but I avoid it by stepping side and counter him aiming for his leg which he try hit me. But his word was coming as well from my left. I spin sword in my left hand so blade was pointed at ground and prepare to block it. With right hand I try to slash his leg. He couldn't avoid it and he gets hit in leg. He surpasses pain and tries harder to push his sword at me. I then move sword and his blade slipped from my making him lose balance. I use other sword and aim for his shoulder but he blocked with shield.

"Tsk."-I spat with frown and jump away. I forget about that shield. People were cheering at us. He took breath and prepared for fight. I also prepared and charge at him with blades behind me. I spin my blades behind so they were hidden by arms and jump in air. He raises his shield to block attack. I smiled.

I didn't prepare sword I only still flied at him. I jump at this shield. He couldn't stand because of weigh and fall on the ground. I couldn't keep balance and I rolled from him. I quickly looked at him and spin myself to prepare charge at him. I won't give him chance to prepare himself. That was always my tactic. Don't give enemy time to react.

I run at him and prepare to strike. He looked shocked when he saw me, but he quickly raises his shield to block incoming attack. He thought I would attack straight, but I jump a side while still running at strike from his right side. I hit him in ribs. I maybe overheard but I could hear cracking.

Leon shouts with pain and drops his shield and sword and grabs his ribs where I strike. He spat little blood. I move away from him to give him space. Judge moves to him and looks at his side. It was big, purple place. And it was swollen. Judge shouts.

"END OF THE MATCH. WINNER: KENPACHI!"-he announced. Smiled and throw my swords in air.

"Yatta!" I was happy but something wasn't right. He should be stronger. Did my hits cause this? Either way I win. Commentator said.

"Congratulation for this young boy. And now for the prize. The winner of the tournament wins two week travel to China!"-He said. I froze in place. China. I blink few times.

"Huh?"-i could say anything. I didn't think I will win something like that. I only remember pain in head, after he said that. I just lost conscious.

 **Flashback end**

I smiled at memories. Parents were shocked more than me but they didn't faint. I looked around. I totally forget we were moving. I just follow them. I saw they stopped. Then guide said.

"Ok, we will stop here for rest. Take your time."-I sigh with tired and sit near tree. I pulled out water from backpack. I took few sips and sigh with relieve. I saw other people. Two Germans, three Italians, one American. I only remember name of our guide. His name was Quang Chang. A middle old men with short dark hair, and nice personality. I looked at trees and thought.

"I wonder if we see tigers. This would be awesome."-I thought and smiled at this. Then I heard noises from behind. I stood up and looked at bushes. I couldn't see anything because they were dense as hell. I move slowly away from them, only to be surprised by tiger who jump at me. I couldn't even shout I was too shocked. I hit the ground and with groaned I looked at tiger.

His heavy body was standing on top of me. His eyes were looking at me as mere meat. I couldn't guess how lucky, or unlucky I was. Lucky I saw a tiger. Unlucky, I will be his meal. Tiger roared loudly making my ear hurt. Dammit it's hurt. I try struggle but he was just too heavy. I heard people screaming. Nobody tried to help me. They were too terrified. I couldn't blame them. Tiger open his mouth and ugly smell came from it. I move my head and said.

"You should clean your mouth. It's stinks."- Tiger must get angrier because he open wider his mouth and move it to my neck. I couldn't do anything when I heard snap in my neck. I died by broken neck and bleeding neck who went missing quite a bit. At least I didn't felt any pain.

 **Somewhere**

I open my eyes rapidly breathing heavily. Last what I remember was I get killed by tiger. Now I'm breathing. I feel no pain. Everything passed like nightmare. I sigh and try moving my hand to my face. When I saw my hand or rather paw. I froze. Well, rather than hand I got paw. Quite big I must say. But that's not the point!

I move my other hand and it was also a paw. I looked behind and saw tiger body. An orange fur with black stripes. And tail. That was too much. I try stand up but I couldn't properly move. If someone see me now it was like paralyzed old man try to stand up. I yell but only load roar came from my mouth. I stopped all actions and keep lying on the grass. I looked at sky. A clear blue sky with sun shining at place where I was laying.

A wind blew through trees making them shake and leaves dance on the wind. It was beautiful sight. I looked again at my paw and said or rather roared quietly.

"If reincarnation exist and karma decides who turn in who then she is a bitch."- I felt as my head hit ground. I felt tired, sleepy and mostly strange. I shook my head mentally and looked at my paw. And sigh.

"Ok, I can't do anything about that body. So I need to use what I have. First try to pull out the claws."- I looked at my pawn and try to pull them out. After ten minutes of trying I finally did it. I was happy like never before. I looked at my other paw and try doing it again. They pulled out, faster than on the other 'hand'.

"Ok now try stand up. I won't just lay here."-i said to myself. I try remembering how I saw how they were doing it on movies. I slowly stood up, but it was looking rather clumsy. Finally I stood up but my legs were shaking, trying to stand still. I mentally cry at this. This was ridiculous and hilarious. After fifteen minutes I finally learn how to stand still and walk. But running for now was out of my league. I walked around few minutes to feel it, to make it a habit.

Finally I manage to walk, but it's still look clumsy. I feel like new born child. And I hate this feeling. Feeling that you need to learn everything again. It was humiliating. At least no one see me. I keep walking but decide to stop walking around and move somewhere. I didn't know where I was so it wasn't really matter where I was going. Because for sure I'm not in China. After knowing few things

First: It's not jungle but normal forest. Second I'm tiger, not human. Third...I don't know. I keep walking when I hear noise from bushes. I don't know how far they are but better be careful. I walked to near bushes and hide myself. I keep low position. Suddenly everything becomes instinct. I know how to run, fight mostly I knew everything for hunting. I keep my position looking for someone who was walking here.

After minute of waiting someone pop out of bushes and I get shocked. I knew this girl. I would recognize her everywhere. Dark-red hair, silver eyes, black-red skirt. And that scythe. I then knew where I was. I looked at the girl who was none other as Ruby Rose. Right now she was breathing heavily from running. She grabs her knees to catch her breath.

Then from behind her pop out another person and I frowned, White hair, white skirt, blue eyes, scar on left eye and rapier on her hips. Weiss Schnee. They looked like they were running from something. I looked careful around without moving from my spot. But I didn't see anything. Ruby said to Weiss.

"Weiss, do you think they still follow us?"

"I don't know Ruby...And I don't care...What's this?"-Weiss pointed at place where I was. Ruby looked there and straightened. She frowns and said.

"I don't...wait… are you talking about these two like cat eyes?"-Ruby asks confused. Weiss nodded and grab her rapier. I slowly move away from there. Weiss was going to use one of her glyphs. Fire perhaps but Ruby stopped her and said.

"Wait, for sure it's not Grimm. It's got gold eyes not red. But be on guard."-Ruby said and grabs her scythe that was in gun mode, and slowly moves to me. I didn't know what to do. Run or stay here. I growled a little making Ruby stop in placed. She lowers her weapon and said.

"Weiss… Do you know what...kind of animal give such sound?"-Ruby was confused. Weiss rolled her eyes and said.

"For me it's sound like overgrown cat."-Weiss said angry about whole situation. She decides to deal with this and walks with confident steps to me. I roared louder but she didn't stop. She loaded her weapon and use fire dust. When she was ready to strike, I couldn't wait or I will turn into baked cat. When she was near enough I jump from my spot.

"Ahhhh!"-Weiss shout from surprised and fall on the ground on her butt. She fired her fire dust on nearest tree lighting it up. I landed few meters away from them. Ruby looked at me and pointed with her weapon. Weiss slowly snap from shock and looked at me. I make slowly circles around them. I couldn't fight them. I would die instantly with Ruby's speed.

 **Play Song Sengoku Rance OST- Gyorui Banzai!**

Ruby was carefully looking at me, and suddenly her face changed. From serious to neutral to smile ending on full bright smile and stars appearing around her head. I was confused about her behavior. She slowly moves to me with hand pulled out and saying.

"Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to Rose. Come here big boy."-I blink in surprise. Weiss looked at her partner like she grew second head. She shouts.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing, you dolt!"-She stamped her foot on the ground from anger. Ruby turn to her revealing her face. Weiss couldn't say anything. She was confused as hell. Ruby was still coming slowly to me keep say things like 'kitty, big boy, cute.' Honestly I start feeling fear. I start feel like one cat.

 **Somewhere**

A brown cat that was hiding in bushes sneeze. Someone yell.

"There he is. Catch Tora."- A cat runs with all its might. He cursed in his mind anyone who made him sneeze.

 **Back to me**

 **Play Song Sengoku Rance OST- Gyorui Banzai!**

I felt cold chill down my spine, but I ignore it. But it was enough to make Ruby come close enough to grab me in bear hug. I felt like bones were about to snap. My neck hurt like hell. I roared which make Ruby surprise. I take advance and jump away from her. My neck and few shoulder bones still hurt. Ruby stood up and turns to Weiss.

"We're taking him with us."-she said serious. I was dumbfound, shocked, frozen. All of them. I didn't know because my mind tries to understand what the fuck just happen here. First I land in world of RWBY, then I realize I'm tiger, then I found or they found me, and now Ruby want take me to Beacon. Ok I landed in some pretty big shit.

I give whining sound and they looked at me. Ruby again got this crazy smile. Weiss shout taking her back from her dream land.

"NO! Ruby you won't! That animal isn't something you can have as a pet!"-Weiss shout. Word animal make me feel angry because I was not animal. I was human soul trapped in body of animal. Then I get an idea. I try to pull out one of my claw and start writing on the ground. I just hope they will understand. Ruby and Weiss were argument with each other while I was 'writing'.

"It's animal! And it's wild! What if it hurt someone, or worse kill!?"-Weiss shout. Ruby shouts back.

"It won't! I will make sure of that! You don't believe me?!"

"Not at all!"-Weiss shout and crossed her arms. Ruby starts scratching her head with frustration. I finish writing and roared taking their attention. They looked at me suspicious. I pointed at the ground with paw. They walked closely looking at it.

"What do you...huh?"-Weiss was going to shout but she notices my writing on the ground.

I'M NOT ANIMAL. MORE OVER STOP SHOUTING

Ruby and Weiss blinked few times then looked at me. Back to ground and back to me. And that few time more. I sweat dropped at them and start writing again. They looked at me if I grow second head. I wrote down and they read.

"Where...am I?"-Ruby read and looked at me and suddenly on her face appears big like banana smile. She jumps on me and gives me another bear hug. Dammit this girl got much more strength that it's look.

"You're so clever. I won't let you go. No matter what."-Ruby rubbed her face in my fur. It's hard to get use to that I'm animal. I struggle. She looked at me and let me go. Dammit one more hug and I will die, honestly. Weiss spoke.

 **End of Song**

"It's looked it's more clever than it's look. But still!"-Weiss pulled her rapier and pointed at me. "I think it's still too dangerous. We can't take risk. We should kill it."-Weiss said with serious. I prepared myself but I knew if she will charge I'm dead. Ruby immediately run between us with face to Weiss. Weiss frowned.

"Move away Ruby. It's too dangerous. It could be some kind of Grimm. We shouldn't take such risk."-Weiss said. Ruby shock her head.

"It's not Grimm, I'm sure. I can feel Aura in him. So stop Weiss."-I didn't see Ruby face but I could feel she got serious expression. Ruby turns her head and smile at me. Weiss sigh and finally give up. She hides her weapon and says.

"Fine do as you want. But if it hurt or kill someone I won't help you."-Weiss said and walked away. Ruby smiled and looked at me.

"Come one kitty. Let's go."-Ruby said but I didn't move. Ruby looked at me with thinking expression and finally she said.

"Ohhh. I got name for you. How about Saber?"-she asks. I couldn't help but laugh or roar. She name as I would name my tiger or cat if I have one. Priceless. I nodded and she smiled.

"That's great. Come. We will go now after Weiss to Beacon."-Ruby said and walked away. I was behind her looking around the forest. I wonder why they were here. I shook my head leaving this behind. I only wonder if Ozpin, if he is headmaster here, will allow me to be held in Beacon. If not, well it's an always Emerald Forest. Not that it's full of Grimms, that's small detail. After a while we reach Beacon.

It was exactly as was in series. So nothing to talk about. Students were walking around. Well they were. Now everyone was looking at Ruby and Weiss. Most of them at me. They didn't see tiger before. I roared quietly allowing them to see I don't like gaze they shot at me. But unlucky they didn't understand my signal. I sigh mentally.

Ruby and Weiss were still arguing about me, now and while heading to Beacon. I start feeling I could just stay in forest. Well I start feeling like I didn't know where to stay. Myself was arguing with himself. Yeah I need psychiatric. Or asylum. But I knew it was too late. When I was human and now. I just need get over it. Soon we reach elevator and head up to Ozpin office.

A calm music was played in elevator which my ears twitch at it. Ruby and Weiss looked at me with risen eyebrow. Not that I care. Soon elevator doors open revealing Ozpin office.

Ozpin was sitting on his chair while looking at scroll, drinking coffee and talking with Glynda. Ozpin looked at us and rise eyebrow. Glynda finish her sentence.

"...that's why we should put more guards in Vale in time of Tournament. Professor are you listening to me?"-Glynda asked irritated. Ozpin nodded and said.

"Yes. I'm aware of White Fang threat. But we don't have enough force to cover such area in that short amount of time. It's our greatest enemy. The time. Before we can gather enough troops it could be too late. And I don't say we shouldn't try. Glynda I will leave this in your care. Now we should deal with our guests"-Ozpin said drinking his coffee. Glynda looked in our direction and when she saw me he pulled her crop. I hide behind Ruby who starts patting me. I whine at Glynda. She shouts.

"What on Holy Dust and Oum you bring to school?!"-Glynda demanded. Ruby twitched and nervously chuckled. Weiss just huffed.

"Well...we found him in Fore-!"-Ruby start but Glynda interrupted her.

"YOU WHAT!? You bring wild animal into school that could harm students! I thought you were better than this, Miss Rose!"-Glynda scolded Ruby who lowered her head. Glynda was going to continue but Ozpin said.

"Calm down Glynda. Let them explain themselves. Now why you bring, wild animal with you, and why I should let him stay here?"-Ozpin asks them with crossed hands on the line of eyes. Glynda growled and walked away. Ruby looked at leaving Glynda then back to Ozpin.

"Well...wait how did Professor know I was going to ask to let him stay?"-Ruby was surprised. Ozpin chuckles and said.

"As it would be any other reason, Ms. Rose?"-Ozpin asks with small amused. Ruby chuckles and nods.

"So we found him in Emerald Forest. Weiss frightened him a little which made him jump over her, and she fell on the ground. But he didn't attack us. He was looking more like he knew he didn't have chance but he won't die without fighting. Ohhh and he is very intelligent. He knows how to communicate. He knows how to write."- Ozpin rise eyebrow at this and ask to be sure.

"Are you telling me Ms. Rose that this 'cat' knows how to communicate?"-Ozpin asks. Ruby nodded.

"I see. And how he does it?"

"He use claw to write on the ground. We were surprised as well, right Weiss?"-Ruby turns to her. Weiss just huffed. Really she is much as Uchiha. Ozpin think about what he learned and said.

"Well, Ms Rose. In almost all my life I saw only couple hunters who use animals to help them. So I will give you a chance. But, if he hurts other students, I will be forced to keep him In cage. You're dismissed."-Ozpin said with smile. Ruby was jumping with joy and I roared happily. Weiss just huffed. We were going to leave but Ruby then ask Ozpin.

"Mr, Ozpin. And where he should sleep?"- Ozpin takes sip of coffee and says.

"I will send bed for him to your dorm, rest is up to you. Food for now it will be provided by canteen. In second year when you will be able to get mission, you will feed him on your own. You can go now."-Ozpin waved his hand and we leaved. We headed to the dorm. When Ruby opened the door we went in, I jumped aside and landed next to beds. I saw Yang with her gauntlets ready. I roared in a low voice. Yang shouts.

"Sis stay back! I will dea- AUUUU!"-Yang shouts. She kneels holding her head. Above her stands Ruby with clenched fist and angry expression. Yang looked at her and Ruby shout.

"Just what the hell you think you're doing Yang?! Hurting our teammate!"-Ruby scolded Yang. Yang didn't understand and looked at Weiss for help. Weiss sighed and said.

"Ruby managed to convince Ozpin to allow her to keep this animal in our dorm. And don't think I help her with this. I was against this as well."-Weiss responded. Blake looked under her book and looked at me.

I could feel she was careful toward me. I couldn't blame her for that. I would probably as well. I move to corner which was the farthest from them and lay there. I lay my head on my paw and sigh mentally. This is going to be rough few days or weeks. Even months. I hope it all goes swiftly.

 ***In Studio***

 **NerDeath: Good job everyone. You especially Saber. 'I pat tiger head who purred a little. I chuckle'**

 **Ruby: This is going to be great! This story is original and probably no one ever thought about it.**

 **Blake I have doubts, but whatever. If it won't hurt us then I'm fine with this.**

 **Weiss: More over where did you find the tiger?**

 **NerDeath: Well I sorta create it with my imagine. It's loyal and can understand what we're saying so it's helping in production. Ohh but he got one habit -I turn to Saber- he is very lazy.**

 **Yang: Like you**

 **NerDeath: Thanks for that. Anyway I need send this to Snip3rScope. You guys are free.**

 ***On screen appears text* NerDeath doesn't own RWBY only his OC and himself.**


	2. Chapter 2 Grimm blood

**NerDeath: Hello there readers here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Beacon, team RWBY dorm**

I slowly open my eyes and looked around. Ruby was cleaning her weapon, Weiss was working on something, Blake was reading and Yang was checking ammo for Ember Celica. I blinked few times and yawned. Everyone jumped slightly at my voice. Weiss was ready to grab her rapier, as well Blake and Yang but they stopped when Ruby jumped at me.

I could feel that one of ribs moved from it's place. I groaned from pain. Ruby looked at me and stopped hugging me. She said to me.

"Sorry… I kind overreacted a little. Anyway, how nap?"-Ruby smiled, but at least not as previous time but small innocent smile. Geez this smile could kill. I move my pawn and make something what was looking like thumb up. Ruby smile became bigger and she hugged me again.

"Who is clever, well, who? You are clever my Saber!"KYAAA!"-Ruby shouted with high pitched voice. My fur stood on edge and cold chill went through me. I felt like some kind of sonic wave hit me. I felt little dizzy, but I shocked my head. Ruby looked at me with apologetic look.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"-Ruby said and hugged me again. I move my pawn on her back to make her stop. Weiss get irritated and with her hands she hit the table and rose from her sit and shouted.

"RUBY! I got enough of your shouting! Calm down, will you!"-Weiss shouted, no doubt she was mad. Blake looked above her book at us and said.

"Weiss is right. You should to calm down. I'm know you're happy but everything has it's limit."-Blake said with her monotone voice, and get back to reading. Yang said.

"I agree with Blake and Weiss, sis. You're acting like Nora on sugar rush from when you brought… him."-Yang said with break when she was trying call me by 'he'. Ruby frowned at Yang and said.

"He is our new partner. You will thank him when he will save you. Don't you agree, Saber?"-she ask with childish voice while hugging me. I couldn't say anything, just nod. But I wasn't sure about that. I still need practice with this body. I make Ruby fall on her butt and I moved to the door. Unfortunately the doors could be open only by scroll. And I didn't have one. I turn my head and saw Ruby next to me. I jumped a little from surprise. She opened the door and said.

"Where are you going to go?"-asked Ruby curious. I just moved my head in motion 'follow me'. She needed a few second to understand sign and smiled. She happily follow me.

We move through halls. Everyone look at us rather scared. Well most of them was looking at me with scared sight. I roar not too loudly. Everyone flinched and make passage for us. I smiled mentally. We keep moving through hall and I smelled the air. I didn't know if I could smell Glynda but it's worth trying.

Ruby looked at me with raised eyebrow. After a few second I catch strong smell of someone. I run down a hall. Ruby surprised shout.

"Saber! Wait for me!"-She run after me. I turn in few corners and luckily I found Glynda on training ground. Glynda looked at me with angry eyes. I couldn't guess why. I didn't kill anyone. Yet. Ruby catch me a minute later. She said.

"You're fast. But next time give some kind sign. Will you?"-She complain. I just rolled my eyes and motion to Glynda. Ruby looked at her then at me and shrugged.

"What you want from Miss Glynda?"-Ruby couldn't figure it out. I sigh mentally and pulled my claw and start writing on the ground. Luckily it was outside this time so I could care less about floor. Ruby read and smiled.

"You wanna train?! What a brilliant idea. Wait a sec."-Ruby said and run to Glynda. I sit down and looked around. Training ground outside wasn't nothing more that field separate with special half transparent perhaps reinforce glass. There was quite large building. Perhaps it's for training robots. There were five training fields. Just so much because they were quiet big.

I keep looking when I saw Ruby walking to me with big smile. She stopped and knel before me.

"Glynda agreed but only with robots. I ask her to give you medium level drones for warm up."-She smiled at me with closes eyes. I was glad at this. I even want easy mode but medium is fine enough. I only wonder if they will use guns as well or just blades. Either way I was happy I could train. I get up and run to arena. Glynda looked at me who was running and prepare to give me smack with her cop but was surprised when I run next to her to arena. I stopped in the middle of it and looked around.

About 10 drones came few minutes later surrounding me tightly, giving small amount of place. I still was little experience with this body, bah I don't have experience at all in it. Drones carefully tightened circle around me. I growled a little.

Ruby was watching everything from platform were she and Glynda was standing. It was flying on the edge of arena. Ruby looked nervous and got her hands in praying style. Glynda was watching with small frown. She didn't like me, for sure.

I looked carefully at drones and jumped away when one drone tried slash me from behind. I growled at jump at drone, which fall on the ground with me on his torso. I didn't waste time and bit his neck successfully biting his head off. I throw it's head at other drones who catch it, look at it, then throw it away.

I jumped away and get into stance. I lower my front body and rise my rear part. I then rise my front part and roared loudly that Glynda needed cover her ears. Ruby was watching fight still nervously but she was happy that so far I was good.

I looked at drones with eyes of predator and run at first drone. He tried to stab me but I move my body without losing speed and slashed his leg. With my pawn I expected more resist from it, but when I hit, his leg was separate from it's body. I turn my self and jump on his back biting in his neck and bite off his head. It was most effective way to deal with them. It was deadly blow even for humans and faunus. When I looked around I found my self surrounded by drones who try slash me. I then run between one drones legs.

When their swords collide a few break. I smiled mentally and run at drone who was turned with full back at me. I jump into air and use my claw to slash it all across back. My claw pierce it armor like it was paper. Drones start trembling and fall on the ground. I looked around and saw six drones still on the foot.

I start feel tired but it wasn't big fatigue. I took few deep breath and leap forward at drone who try turn his arm into guns. I decide to jump at him and bite on of his arm. I bit it and start shacking my head violently. Soon his arm was in my mouth and he few steps away. I could see it was going to collapse soon. I was going to run but strong kick send me flying and I hit in the wall.

Ruby gasped and shout.

"Saber!"-She was going to jump there but Glynda hold her and said.

"You know, 'he' need prove himself if he is going to stay here. And don't think I change my mind. I still think 'he' is too dangerous."-Glynda said harsh, stressing word 'he'. Ruby was going to argument but stopped and only drop her head. She couldn't argue with Glynda. Her Saber was need to prove himself.

I shock my head after I land on the ground from that kick. I didn't feel I got any ribs broken. Maybe because animal bones were harder or because something else, which I didn't know. I looked around and saw few drones remains. I stood on my feet and growling jump at drones who try attack me. I give him powerful slash at head, ripping metal and damaged few important parts making in shut down. Last three drones charged with blades in slashing move.

I jump at wall and then at drone who was in the middle. I looked at left and bite in his leg. I clench jaw stronger and prepare to throw that drone at that behind me. But drones which I was on grab my leg and throw me in the middle on arena, still with drone in my mouth. We flew few meters and when we stoop I shock my head and looked at drone who was laying near me. I give him quick bite in head and looked at remain two.

" _Ok, two remain. I can do it. But damn, this metal taste awful."_ -I split some part of drone which was in my mouth after bit in head. I prepared for two drones which charged at me with blades in air. I jump at my right to avoid been slash and jump again at drone. Biting off his head and throw it at second, making it fall on the ground. Doesn't wasting I jumped at him and give powerful slap with claw at his head destroying it. I move away from it and looked around.

Arena was in mess. Everywhere were parts of drones, small or big parts. Few drones lookes like some kind of Grimm attack them. I collapse on the ground without notice. I looked around only to notice I was on the ground. Adrenaline must have pass out. Tired, maybe exhausted. That's how I feel right now. But seriously that kick hurt like hell.

Ruby jump from platform and to me. When she was running I was wondering how I manage to fight them. Everything went so natural. Then it hit me.

" _Of course. Just like me. Instinct. Whenever I fought with fist or sword when I was human I always guide myself with instinct. Well it's doesn't matter. Still need training, but for now it was pleasant experience."-_ I thought. Ruby knelt down near me and start patting my head and then scratching between my ear. Now i knew why cats like that. It's feel so good.

Without notice I gave quiet purr. Ruby chuckle and said.

"My Saber. You done very good. I knew you gonna make it."-she hug me. At least it wasn't her bear hug. Seriously, she really got strength if she can waving her scythe on left and right with easy. Glynda walked to us and said.

"I must said I'm **little** impress. But still I don't trust him. Better keep eye on him, Miss Rose or consequence will be much worse than you think."-She said and walked away from us. Ruby turn her head to me and patting my head said.

"Don't worry about her. You did great."-she said with care in her voice. I rolled my eyes. I didn't worry about her. Not that I cared what people were saying things about me when I was human. It was too troublesome to care about such little things.

 **Other universe**

Meanwhile a boy with pineapple like hair who was laying on roof sneezed. Someone yield from house.

"Shikamaru! Get over here, you lazy brat!"

Shikamaru sigh and walked down to house.

 **Back to me**

Didn't bothered by that I slowly stood up. Ruby looked at me wondering and ask.

"Something happen?"-she looked little confused, surprised. I wrote on ground.

/"HUNGRY"\ Ruby then pat herself on forehead and said with smile.

"Stupid from me. Of course you would be hungry after training. Let's go. Maybe other will be there as well."-she said and stood up. She brushed the dust from her uniform and guide me to cafeteria. A cafeteria wasn't too far from arena, I need remember the way. I start crying animal tears.

" _I will forget the way after a minute. I'm sure of that."_ \- I whine to myself. MY memory is good as dog piloting helicopter. Sure I remember quite amount of knowledge but sometimes I forget things easy I remember them. Such paradox. When we reached the doors to cafeteria Ruby said before we enter.

"Stay with me, and don't cause any trouble. I know you won't but there maybe be there few jerks like Cardin who can provoke you. So please stay with me."-She pleased. I nodded, but I felt as my anger rise. Cardin Winchester. This asshole need some blood loss. I smirk evilly when we enter to cafeteria. Ruby said.

"Saber what you- Heee! What with this smirk?!"-Ruby asked panicked. I looked at her and give most innocent look I could. Probably it was 'evil guy try look innocently'. Ruby looked at me with dark cloud over her head. When I thought it didn't work suddenly Ruby give one of her bear hug.

"AHHHHH! I can't be angry at you, I just can't!"-Ruby shout. I whined from pain. My spine start to hurt, it will break soon if she won't stop. I looked around trying to find help but everyone was looking at us rather confused, disturbed or surprised.

 ***SNAP***

" _Ahhh! My back!"_ -I yell mentally. I felt how life was flowing out of me. I think I saw my spirit saying _'Good bye world…'_ Hey! Get back here.

After this short farce Ruby go get food for me and herself. We took place in some corner of cafeteria. It was a lot of space and quite, even though we were in cafeteria. Soon the rest of Team RWBY joined us, and even Team JNPR. I didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Mostly about school things. I focus my attention, to surprisingly, good portion of meat. It was delicious. The cook got 10 out of 10 for this dish.

"So… how did you met your... furry friend?"-Jaune asked. Now this caught my attention. Ruby smiled and said.

"We found him in the forest. He seems lost. So I took him with us. Now he is our partner."-Ruby answered. Team JNPR nodded. I looked at them and my eyes met Nora eyes. Oh shit! I don't like her eyes. Not at All!

I jumped at my legs and moved away right in time, before Nora jumped at me. Her body met floor. A whole cafeteria looked in our direction. Nora recovered from close meeting with floor and looked at me.

"Come here~ my friend!"-she shouted. No way in hell. I start running from her. Everyone was was confused, seeing tiger running away from hyperactive red hair girl. I moved under tables to lose her but she easily flipped them away. God Dammit! I need to escape!

After almost half of hour running Nora stopped chasing me, when Ren caught her and said to stop. Nora whined but obeyed. I hid behind, surprisingly, Yang and whined to her to help me hid from Nora. This gave everyone good portion of laugh.

"I can say Nora gave you a chase!"-Yang laughed. I groaned. Yang stopped laughing but nervously chuckled. Ruby said.

"Anyway! The break will soon end, so we should head to the class. With who we got lesson now?"-Ruby asked changing subject. Weiss start thinking but Blake answered before Weiss could say a word.

"With Mister Port. And I suggest we should go now, before Nora try to hug your pet to death."-Blake looked at Nora with slightly frown of worry. Thank you Blake! You saved me!

"Thanks Blake for saying things for me..."-Weiss said statistically. Blake just rolled her eyes and stood up heading to class. Everyone fallowed her. Me and Ruby where behind everyone. We walked through corridor without much effort and soon we reached the class. Just two minutes before bell rang. Everyone entered the class, but I stopped in front of the entrance.

I just didn't know if I could enter the class. Maybe I should go to dorm and lay down. My ribs still hurt a bit. Ruby looked at me and asked.

"What's it Saber? Come one get into the class."-Ruby said. I looked at her sceptically. Ruby looked confused and tilted her head. Soon Port walked near us and noticing us asked.

"Ahh, Miss Rose. Is there a problem?"-he asked in his cheerful tone. Ruby nodded and said.

"Saber don't want to enter the class. And I don't know why?"-she answered. Port rise eye brown and look at me.

"If you want you can enter the class. But Miss Rose, I expect you to looking after him to don't interrupt in lesson."-he said. Ruby eyes lit up and smile appear on her face. I looked again and Port face. He looked back and said.

"Come on, you can enter."-he motioned with his head. Then, I just walked in. The class looked exactly as like in the show. I have nothing more to say about it. Ruby and her team sat down in their places. I sat, or more precisely I lay down on the floor. Port looked through his documents and soon the lesson began.

On the beginning I payed attention, but as soon as Port started speaking about his adventures, I lose interesting. After twenty minutes, I almost felt asleep, if not Port words.

"So, who is ready to face Grimm. Mhhh? Maybe our new pet of team RWBY?"-he motioned to me. I looked quickly at him with my eyes widened. Well, everyone looked shocked. They expected someone else. Port said.

"Come on. Step on and face the Grimm. I know you can make it."-he said. But I got feelings he only said so, just to help make my mind. I stood up and walked in the center of class. But not because of Port words. But this strange feelings, I get few minutes earlier. This bloodlust.

"Now, face the Grimm and show your strength!"-he said and smash lock on the cage. The cage opened revealing boardbatusk. I felt slightly nervous. I took few steps away from it. Ruby felt nervous and asked Blake.

"Why does he retreating? What's happening?"-she was worried. Blake looked at her and said.

"The animals have much more sense of feeling danger.. I think it's his first time fighting Grimm. The bloodlust must scare him a little. I would be surprise if that wasn't the case."-Blake looked worried and looked back at center of class. Ruby and the rest also turn their gaze at fight.

Boarbatusk growled and charged at me. My eyes widened and with luck I manage to avoid it's charge. This bloodlust is ominous. Did the rest of Grimm also emanate such bloodlust. This isn't good, my thoughts are running wild, and I can't concentrate on fight. Boarbatusk turned at me and charged again. I jumped again avoiding it, but still trying to calm down.

"It's seems you're scared, are you? Maybe you're too weak, hmm?"-Port said. I snapped for second and looked at him angrily. He laughed. I couldn't help but hit with my pawns and roared so loud that some people needed to cover their ears. I looked at boarbatusk who again charged at me. I looked at him and again roared loudly. This surprisingly throw him out of motion and lost his balance.

Seeing this my instinct kick me. I rushed at him and jumped at his back making it fall on the ground. I landed on the ground and quickly looked at Grimm. He tried to stand up but my anger gave me quite boost and I quickly ran at him. My mouth wide opened and i bit his neck. Fuck!

I release him and coughed. This taste so awful. Like some kind of poison. But boardbadusk was too injured from my bit to keep fighting. He try to stand up, but despite awful taste in my mouth and slightly dizzy sight, I charge at him and slash across his expose stomach. He gave painful howl and died. His body start slowly releasing black smoke.

I took few deep breathes to calm my self. But I felt more and more dizzy. But why? Could it be it's blood. I start walking away back to place where I was.

"Splendid kill! I knew you got best in you! Unfortunately That's all time we have. Class dismiss! And as always! Stay vigilant!"-Port announced. Ruby and the rest of her team ran to me. Ruby give me hug and said.

"I'm gland you're fine! For moment I thought you will get hurt too badly."-Ruby said. But I couldn't heard her properly. My vision start to blurring and spinning. Girls looked confused.

"Saber?"-Ruby asked. Mu only respond was low growl and I lost conscious. The girls were shocked but Ruby panicked and called Professor Port. I could hear muffled shouting of Ruby. Then soon everything turn black.

 **Few hours later, infirmary at Beacon**

Ruby was sitting with her sister trying to comfort her. When Saber collapsed Ruby was in state of panic. Yang was trying to calm her down but Weiss saying few things didn't helped. Yang and Blake were forced to separating them for each other, or they would hurt each other.

After few minutes after Professor Port called doctors they took Saber too take care of him. Ruby was going with them, and with her Yang. After first hour doctor came to say the result. It's appeared that Grimm blood was poisoned to Saber who didn't have Aura which would protect him from poison at least in some way.

Aura would probably neutralize the effect of Grimm blood but too many of it and even Aura wouldn't be able to protect him for it effects. But right now there wasn't much blood in him, but removing it from him would take time. But nothing serious happen to him.

Ruby was glad hearing this but was still worried. Sitting on the chair in hall, she was waiting for doctor who would say about the result of operation. This wasn't technical operation, but looking-like operation. Mostly this is taking so much time, because Beacon didn't have instruments for such things. There wasn't single animal in Beacon ever. So they didn't bought such things. So using what they could to remove the blood was time-consuming.

After another ten minutes doctor came with result.

"Are you owner of the tiger?"-Doctor asked, Ruby stood quickly and nodded. Doctor looked at papers and said.

"We cleared his body from poisoned blood form his system. He need to rest now. I recommend to let him be. He need peace and rest. And I know that you worry about him, but, I can assure you. There is no danger to his life."-Doctor said even interrupting Ruby before she could say.

Yang walked to her and place her hand at Ruby shoulder.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Doctor said so. Let's get back to dorm and rest. You're tired."-Yang said. Ruby was going to argue but stopped and just nod. Before they left Ruby looked one again in direction of operation room and left hospital with hope that Saber will soon wake up.

 **Ok that's it. Here is second chapter for the story. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **About blood being poisonous. Yeah. I think it's fitting Grimm. After all they are born from darkness. There is no way they could have normal blood. I compere this to Lord of the Fallen in first arc when you can find notes about disease which spread around the monastery.**

 **I think I quite good explain fight with grimm. I can guess you can say it's bit lame, but give some credit. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tune for another chapters!**

 **NerDeath out!**


End file.
